The Class Gets Confused
by kwarbler
Summary: The Class. Picks up after the first season finale. Heavily Kat and Ethan. Possible appearance by other characters. What happens when Kat returns home after her night with Duncan?
1. Chapter 1

The Class Gets Confused

A/N—So, this show was cancelled by CBS. They suck. Majorly. This picks up right after the season finale that aired back in March. Heavily Kat/Ethan, though other characters might make a brief appearance or two.

Chapter One:

This day had quickly progressed from one of the worst of Kat Warbler's life to straight up one of the most confusing.

When had her life turned into a fricking soap opera? _Ugh._

Even now as she drove herself back to her apartment after her little interlude with Duncan Carmello, she had a hard time believing what had just happened. Who was she kidding? Let's call a spade a spade. It was pity sex—plain and simple.

"Shit", she muttered to herself as she banged her free hand against the steering wheel. It's not that having sex wth random men was so out of line for her. She wasn't a slut exactly, but it certainly was a whole hell of a lot easier having physical flings than to actually put herself out there, like she had with Benjamin.

_Benjamin_. Even his name now made her skin crawl. She was not ready to talk about that cheating bastard yet. Who was she kidding? It was _all_ she could think about. As much as she hated it and hated him for making her care, he was the reason she was in this state now.

The guy was lucky she hadn't broken his wimpy cheating violinist fingers. She'd wanted to. Oh, how she'd wanted to.

As her car idled at the red light, it hit her how perfectly the Philly weather was attune to her moods. Dark, drizzling, overcast—a miserable night to be out. Kat wouldn't really call it a storm, but she could feel the humidity overtake her as beads of sweat dripped down the back of her neck.

Really, it had started out innocent. She had confronted Benjamin and then gone to see Ethan. After spilling her guts to him and admittedly a few tears, which hopefully Ethan had the smarts to never mention in mixed company again, she had decided to give him a break from all her whining. So she went in search of her sister.

Was it _her_ fault Lina's cell was off!? Was it _her_ fault Lina wasn't home!? Without even realizing where she was going Kat found herself at the home of none other than Duncan Carmello. Duncan had been in third grade with them and while they weren't friends exactly, rather she knew that Richie, Lina's boyfriend, was currently living there.

Lina and Richie were at the hospital. Yonk Allen had had a heart attack. Duncan had invited her to stay and wait. She sighed as she hit the steering wheel in frustration again, tears threatening to come to the surface again. Why had she stayed?

She knew why. She stayed because she, Kat Warbler, who had always prided herself on not needing anyone, didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

She stayed because the only other option was going back to Ethan's and really, she was kind of afraid to find out what he currently thought of her. This Kat, the broken mess, was not the Kat he was accustomed to, not the one she wanted him to see.

Kat scoffed as she eased herself into a parking space near her building. As she checked her watch she realized that it was still only around 8:00 PM. Not only was it the worst day ever, but also the longest day ever.

She didn't bother with an umbrella at this point. What did it matter? She already had streaks of black eyeliner running down her cheeks. Her eyes were permanently red and puffy and a quick touch to her hair reminded her of the wonders of humidity on already frizzy hair. She wasn't a particularly image conscious person, but scaring small children generally wasn't part of the plan either.

Anyone who knew Kat knew that she generally could care less what other people thought. She was surly. She was mean. She was cynical. She was bitchy. And she liked to have a lot of fun at other people's expense.

But what fewer actually realized is that while she didn't care what most thought about her, there were a select few whose opinion did actually mean something.

The list was short. Lina. Her dad. Ms. Grabowski, her first art teacher. Somehow in the six short months they had known each other, Ethan Haas had found a way onto that list. A list that more often than not didn't even include her own mother, but that was a whole other sordid story.

The bastard had been on the list, but that error in judgement had quickly been rectified.

As Kat stuck her key in the outside lock of her buiding, she began to panic. She silently prayed that Duncan didn't tell Lina what had happened. As soon as it was over, they had clearly agreed that it was a one time thing. They were both miserable, both hurting and at the time, both drunk. Amazing what a few rounds of vodka shots could do for the inhibitions.

Not that she even knew what Duncan was so miserable over, other than it being girl related, but it was better that they had left out the details. Too many details, too much chance of caring. Too much chance of getting involved. Neither of them wanted that.

Hey, at least the sex had been good. Or as decent as could be expected when both parties had just recently had their own hearts ripped out.

It was just that Lina hated Kat's tendency to fall casually into bed with men and something told her this would be no different. She just didn't want to have that argument with Lina, not again, at least not now.

Her sister was wired differently, always had been. She was about true love, which more often than not made Kat want to barf. Especially since most of the time Lina's true love ended in her crying to Kat about whatever guy had just broken her heart.

True love. What a freaking joke. Even when she was with Benjamin she didn't believe in that Hallmark induced crap. Love was one thing, but soulmates? She laughed bitterly. What a crock of shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Class Gets Confused

Chapter Two:

Ethan Haas awoke slowly as pain radiated throughout his body. He stretched his aching muscles and took in his foreign surroundings.

It took about thirty full seconds before reality kicked back in and he remembered not only where he was, but why he was there.

He was still sitting outside Kat's door, the rose that Kyle had given him neatly tucked at his side, if a little worse for the wear at this point in time. Checking his watch, Ethan realized he'd been waiting for about six hours.

It was about time to call it a night. Sorry Kyle. She must have gone over to Lina's place and there was a fine line between a sweet gesture and being stupidly pathetic.

Ethan could always confess his feelings the next day. After all, he still had four days before the sharks got their gun permits. He chuckled to himself remembering Kat's own words.

Rising to his feet painfully, Ethan marveled at just how much he felt like crap. Part of it was of course the uncomfortable two hour nap he'd taken on a concrete floor, but it wasn't just that.

Was it normal to be so depressed over another person's break-up? Benjamin certainly hadn't cheated on him and if he really had all these feelings for Kat, as Kyle was so sure he did, shouldn't Ethan feel happy that he now had a chance to, you know , date her himself?

But in part Ethan knew he felt guilty. _He_ was the one who pushed her into going after Benjamin and letting herself fall for him. Hell, _he_ was the reason they started dating in the first place if you wanted to get all specific about it.

What had he said? _I want you to have Morocco._Yep, that was it. He mentally slapped himself. Well, now she didn't. She just had all of her own worst fears thrown back into her face. Good going Haas. Smooth as usual.

He knew how hard it had been for her to actually allow someone past her exterior hardness. Ethan knew pretty damn well better than most that Kat could be a bit of menacing presence, one in fact that he himself was scared of from time to time, but in spite of it, or perhaps because of it, she was also extremely vulnerable.

It's like he had this overwhelming desire to just protect her and keep her safe, despite knowing how cheesy it sounded. And despite knowing how much Kat hated leaning on anyone. And despite knowing that more than likely Kat wouldn't feel the same way about him. And despite knowing that she could probably beat the living crap out of him with one arm tied behind her back.

It didn't make any sense. Ever since Kat had barreled into his life, the same day his fiancée Joanne had walked out, she had managed to turn his life upside down. However what started as a minor annoyance quickly grew to become a welcome distraction. A very welcome distraction.

Here was this woman who knew how to push all of his buttons. In many ways, she was his total opposite. She relentlessly mocked him and derived much joy from it, but truth be told he wouldn't have it any other way. Plus you know, it wasn't completely one sided. He could give it back to her as good as she dished it out.

Not to mention from a shallow point of view, she was hot. Maybe not his typical type as he usually went for redheads and not girls that dressed themselves like extras in a Pat Benatar video, but he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn't found his eyes wandering from time to time checking out his so-called best friend.

---------------------------

Head down and pace quickened, Kat rounded the corner of her hallway hurrying to get inside before she ran into that birdbrain Palmer. It was like the dumb blonde had radar or something, because Kat swore she just always happened to be out in the hallway waiting for her. She wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions.

Ethan made a grab for the rose before thinking better of it and leaving it in front of Kat's door. Maybe it would cheer her up.

He started off for the stairwell only to run headfirst into something, or rather someone.

"Ow!" Kat yelled as she rubbed her now aching forehead. "Why don't you watch where you're going!?" she snapped before raising her gaze to meet a very familiar pair of eyes.

"Me? I'm not the one doing the Indy 500 in the hallway", Ethan countered. Taking in her rather haggard appearance Ethan softened a bit. "You alright?" he asked bracing himself for either a verbal lashing or a breakdown, but got neither.

"Fine. I, uh, didn't realize it was you", she responded quietly, her hurt eyes quickly searching his face for something. "So what are you doing here? Haven't had enough of my theatrics for the day?"

"Something like that", he laughed nervously. "Just in the area and thought I'd stop by." Yeah, six hours ago.

She held her keys in front of her. "Want to come in for a few? I promise, no more crying. Or death threats."

He looked down at the rose, which she had yet to notice. "Sure. Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

The Class Gets Confused

A/N- Thanks for the reviews so far. Please offer any constructive criticism. I'm trying hard to make it actually sound like them and get in their heads, so if it doesn't sound right please let me know.

Chapter Three:

Kat followed Ethan's gaze and finally noticed the lone flower lying across her doorstep. She reached down to pick it up before looking curiously back at Ethan. "This from you?" she asked.

"Umm…" Ethan stammered. Think Haas. You could always pin it on Palmer. We _all_ know about her little crush.

"It's from me", he finally relented. "I uh, thought maybe it would cheer you up." Damn. He'd never been a particularly fast thinker.

"I see", she said holding it between her fingers as she maneuvered her way into her apartment. "Even you're taking pity on me now?" she laughed bitterly as she dropped her purse on the couch and made her way to the kitchen trying to find somewhere to put the flower.

Seeing her hesitation, Ethan pulled an old water bottle off the shelf and put some water in the bottom before taking the flower back from her and arranging it in its new home. "Look, I know it's totally stupid and I know you're not really a rose kind of girl, but it was short notice. It was the best I could do."

Kat sighed. "Thanks. Really. I'm just not good at this whole letting other people feel bad for me thing", she said as she settled down on the couch.

Noting that Ethan had yet to move and was eyeing her sort of warily, she couldn't help but snap. "I'm not going to break you know!"

"I know", Ethan said defensively sitting down next to her on the couch. "But c'mon. It's not like I know what to do here. I'm a guy and you're uh, not usually like this. I just want to make it better."

Kat softened. "Man do I suck at this", she chuckled looking at Ethan. "I know you're just trying to help and I do really appreciate all that you've done. You've been great. But it's just, God…it's like I just want this to all go away", she paused pounding the couch for emphasis.

"And I particularly hate that now you're looking at me like I'm some sort of pathetic helpless female", she scoffed, the frustration evident in her voice.

It was Ethan's turn now to scoff. "You? Helpless? That's one of the last words I'd ever use to describe you. Crabby? Yes. Angry? Sure. Bitter? Without a doubt. Not helpless."

Earning a playful punch in the arm from Kat, Ethan turned a bit more serious. "Really though, there isn't anything wrong with admitting you can't do everything on your own. Leaning on me for a day or two and letting yourself be taken care of doesn't exactly take away from your feminist street cred", he teased.

She laughed. "Well, it's good to know they won't revoke my membership." Kat shifted as she leaned in a bit and tentatively put her head on Ethan's shoulder. "This gets easier right? Is this how it felt when Joanne walked out? I mean, I know you two were engaged and Benjamin and I weren't anywhere near that, but did it make you feel like you'd never be happy again?"

Ethan wrapped his arm around her. "Something like that. Though it won't make you feel any better now, in the long run I realized that what happened with Joanne was for the best. In hindsight, she wasn't the one. I suspect you'll find the same with Benjamin."

Kat lifted her head, deep in thought. "See you say that. But if Joanne had loved her party and you had spent the last six months with her planning your wedding, you'd be happy. There'd be no doubts. It's like we have to think that crap or otherwise spend the rest of our lives pining over people that don't want to be with us.

"You're just full of happy thoughts, aren't you", Ethan teased, getting up from the couch and bracing himself for what he was about to say next. He wasn't sure it was the right time, but it was now or never. "All I can say is it will get easier. And you will find someone."

Ethan ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Speaking of which there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm, what's that?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking…or rather Kyle got me thinking that uh…" Ethan stammered when he was interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone, Kat's cell phone.

"Wait. One sec." Kat said as she reached for the cell. "It might be Lina and I have been trying to find her all night." She checked the caller ID. "Nope, never mind. It's just freaking Blockbuster _again_. For the millionth time I don't have that damn penguin movie! Anyway, you were saying?"

Ethan tried this again. "So we've been spending a lot of…" He paused as he realized something. "If you haven't been with Lina all night then where have you been?"

Kat got up and headed to the kitchen where she retrieved an open bottle of wine from the fridge. She grabbed two glasses and returned to the couch. "Yeah, that's another interesting story", she deadpanned as she poured the wine. She paused and downed her glass before continuing on. "I was with Duncan."

"_Carmello_?" The shock on Ethan's face was apparent as he picked up his own wine glass.

"We kind of slept together", Kat said matter of factly. "Nothing like old fashioned rebound sex", she said trying to laugh it off.

It was now Ethan's turn to down his glass of wine. "You had _sex_ with Duncan? Do you even _know_ Duncan!?" His voice rose as anger started to rise within him. "I can't believe you!"

"Can't believe me? What the hell is your problem? Since when is it your business whom I choose to have sex with!?" Kat yelled back, her own temper quickly rising.

"It's not. But here I thought you were all broken up over Benjamin and I'm all feeling bad for you when you were out screwing Duncan! You can't be that broken up if you jumped into bed with the first guy who looked in your direction." Ethan knew he should stop because no matter what this was not going to end well. There was no way it could end well.

Kat stared at him, clearly taken aback, eyes blazing. "Wow. Just wow. It's really nice to know what you think of me. God! Hypocrite much? You've never had rebound sex? You had a whole freaking relationship with Palmer based on sex!"

"That's totally different", Ethan pointed out, but realized soon after that he had nothing. "She uh, was, uh hot?" he finished lamely.

Kat stomped to the door and opened it, failing to see the humor. "I can't believe you. How dare you judge me? I thought you were better than that." She paused, hand cocked on hip. "I think you should leave."

Ethan tried to get himself under control, but he couldn't help but see red. Here he had been about to confess to having feelings for her and she had already jumped into bed with Duncan? With someone they both knew? He lowered his voice as he put down his empty glass and collected his things. "I'm not judging you. I'm just…disappointed."

"Not that I _owe_ you an explanation, but it's not like I planned it. I went there looking for Lina. It just happened."

Ethan turned to look at her as he stood in the doorway poised to leave. "Yeah, I'm sure your clothes just happened to fall off and he just fell on top of you, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. That's exactly what happened", she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's amazing how well you know me. God, if I'm such a freaking disappointment to you then why are you even here? Why do you even hang out with me?"

Ethan shrugged, his voice low. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Kat stepped into Ethan's personal space and put a hand to his chest. He could feel the heat from her breath on his face as she spoke, low and measured, her eyes blazing into his, "Then maybe we should end this, whatever it is."

"If that's what you want, then fine with me!" he countered.

"Fine! We're through." she agreed and slammed the door in a beleaguered Ethan's face.

Ethan paused for a second trying to process just what had happened. No matter how many times he had played the night out in his head, this was not how he envisioned it going.

Had he just broken up with his best friend? Before he told her he liked her?


	4. Chapter 4

The Class Gets Confused

Chapter Four:

"Which looks better, the red one or the brown?" Lina asked her sister as she held two shirts from her closet up against her chest. "The red one is sexier, but the brown one is more comfortable."

"Who cares?" was the mumbled response from Lina's bed where Kat lay splayed out staring up at the ceiling.

She dropped the shirts and stared at her sister. "You have got to snap out of this already. It's been two weeks and if anything you're just getting grouchier by the day. This is bad, even for you. Now which one?"

Kat groaned and glanced at the two shirts. "Red. More cleavage. Howdy Doody over there will appreciate it", she said nodding in Richie's direction.

Richie smirked at his fiancée's twin before engrossing himself back into the latest issue of Scientific American. As usual when the two sisters were together, he did his best to fade into the background as the Warbler women had a tendency to be a bit overpowering. However over the course of the last few weeks his alone time with Lina had gotten awfully slim as the sullen Kat had taken to hanging out with them practically twenty four seven. He was a pretty understanding guy, but even he had needs.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm no fun", Kat sulked.

"Are you ever?" Richie supplied.

"Not helping." Lina gave her boyfriend the look before turning back to address her sister. "We know you're hurting, but we just want you to be better. You've got to pick yourself up and move on", Lina added cheerfully.

Kat sat up on Lina's bed. "Well, rah rah to you too", she said mocking her sister. "Besides, I'm totally getting better. You know how I've been telling you how I was having all these dreams where Benjamin was dying all these brutal miserable deaths. Now in my dreams he's just horribly maimed. See? That's totally progress."

Richie put down the magazine. "Your therapist would be so proud", he deadpanned.

Kat rolled her eyes at her soon to be brother in law. "We can't all have lucked out like you did finding Ms. Perfect over there", she said pointing at her twin sister. "Look, I told you guys I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're engaged. I am. Long as Red here understands he has to get divorced before he takes the plunge for a second time", Kat offered.

The thing was that as much grief as Kat gave Richie, she had actually grown to quite like him. He made her sister happier than she had ever seen her, so that had to count for something. But she still liked to keep him on his toes. She was the big sister, if by only five minutes, and as far as she could tell it was in her best interest to keep Richie a little afraid of her, for Lina's sake.

"The divorce is almost final", Richie added. "Just waiting for Fern to crawl out of her hole long enough to sign the papers."

"And you took us out for that lovely engagement dinner last week", Lina agreed as she patted her sister on the back. "That was fun, right?" she offered uncertainly.

"Ah, the engagement dinner", Kat reminisced. "And a good time was had by none. Even you two have to admit that it was a little weird."

Lina started to put away some of the discarded clothes she had tried on back in the closet. "Well, it was, uh interesting. But the important part was that everyone was there!" she offered, as always trying to be the optimist and finding the bright side.

The truth was on hearing news of her sister's engagement, despite Kat's own misery, she had been happy for her sister. It was a little rushed, but they weren't getting married anytime soon. So she had offered to take Lina and Richie out to celebrate, assuming it would just be the three of them. However, Lina had misinterpreted and invited the whole gang—Nicole, Duncan, Ethan, Kyle, herself and of course the guests of honor.

Nobody had wanted to disappoint, so they all showed. Except she and Ethan weren't talking and it was obvious within the first five minutes that Nicole and Duncan were also not on speaking terms. Yonk, while doing better, was still in the hospital. Oh, and then there was the fact that she and Duncan had slept together and Ethan (and most likely now Kyle) knew.

Weirdly, Kat and Duncan had wound up seated next to each other and that turned out to be the least awkward part of the meal. He wasn't the kind of guy she was attracted to, nor was he an Ethan type, but he was nice enough. The kind of guy you could have a few beers with at the local dive bar on Friday night.

Even better was that every time Kat spoke to Duncan during dinner she found herself on the receiving end of death glares not only from Ethan, but also Nicole. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Nicole must have been the woman Duncan was so upset over. Sure, Nicole was married but since there was a cheating epidemic in Philly these days anyway, she wasn't all that surprised.

Kat rose and started to paw through the clothes in her sister's closet. "Yeah, it was a blast", she said as she held up a vintage tee in front of the mirror trying to picture how it would look on her.

"So, have you spoken to Ethan yet?" Lina asked.

"That's a negative. I'm not talking to that jerk", Kat sighed as she finally gave up and pulled her own shirt over her head, quickly replacing it with the one from Lina's closet.

Richie realized a beat too late what was going on tried to shield his eyes. "God. I wish you would warn me before you do that", he said as his face went beet red. She was always doing that to him.

Kat looked at Richie innocently. "What? We're going to be family soon. I don't have anything you haven't seen before."

"But he hasn't called?", Lina asked, knowing that it probably was killing both Kat and Ethan to not be in contact with each other in some capacity. "You know you never did tell me what your huge fight was over anyway."

"I don't want to talk about it and no, he hasn't called." Kat sized herself up in the mirror. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yeah, sure", Lina said absentmindedly as she watched her sister flop back onto the bed, trying to figure out what she wanted to say and how to say it delicately enough as to not piss Kat off. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Kat stared squarely at Richie. "Is she about to shrink me?"

"Better you than me", Richie offhanded before engrossing himself in yet another magazine article.

Lina stood hands on hips. "I think you're upset about Benjamin, yes. But it's been two weeks and frankly I think that deep down what you are more upset over is this stuff with Ethan. You guys spent practically all your time with one another. He's your best friend. You miss him."

Kat scoffed. "I do not", she insisted as her sister shot her a look. "Okay, okay. Maybe I miss the dork a little bit, but just a little", she swore up and down. " And I have you!", she countered.

"Yes", Lina agreed. "You do, and I love you dearly, but don't you think you need to hang out with someone other than me? Richie and I just got engaged. We need a little, you know, alone time. Just the two of us."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Your own flesh and blood?"

"No", Lina quickly added just as a quiet "Yes" could be heard escaping Richie's mouth.

"Of course not. But this isn't healthy. You've got other friends. Call them up. Go have some fun", Lina encouraged.

Kat rolled her eyes. "I would, but I think Ethan got custody of Kyle in the break-up. Every time I call him he's with Ethan. And I've kind of lost touch with most of my other friends since I started…"

"Hanging out with Ethan?", Lina finished.

Kat shrugged not wanting to prove Lina right. "Possibly."

Lina smiled in satisfaction. "Just call him. I'm sure Ethan misses you as much as you miss him. I know it. You'll make up in no time."

"You're sure a pushy son of a gun, aren't you?", Kat said as she got to her feet.

"I learned from the best", Lina laughed.

Kat grabbed her own discarded tee from the floor and reached for her purse. "I gotta go. I've got a freelance gig about a half hour from here. A thirty pound eggplant. Oh, what a glamorous life I lead" she snickered as she planted a quick kiss on her sister's head.

"Just think about what I said", Lina urged. "Okay".

Kat groaned as she opened the door. "I'll think about it." She waved in Richie's direction. "Bye Red."

As the door closed behind her, Richie rose from his chair to wrap his arms around Lina. "And we're _finally_ alone. I thought it would never happen", the smile on his face reaching from ear to ear.

Lina kissed him. "Me either." She kissed him again as she wrapped her own arms around his neck as she melted into him. "And we'll have plenty more alone time once my sister and Ethan finally man up and admit they love each other already."

Richie leaned in to plant kisses on Lina's neck. "Do you think that will happen anytime soon?"

She smiled coyly. "If I have anything to do with it it will."


	5. Chapter 5

The Class Gets Confused

A/N—I kind of struggled with this one, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring. We're getting there. I promise.

Chapter Five:

"That guy is definitely checking you out", Ethan pointed out as a nice looking guy nodded at Kyle from the other side of the bar.

Kyle raised his eyes in recognition. "He's pretty hot. Not as hot as Aaron. Have I mentioned I miss him?" he sighed.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yes. During the movie. And in the car on the way to the movie. And now after the movie, so that makes three times, yes."

"Sorry", Kyle apologized. "I just wish he wasn't out of town so much. I feel like I spend more time with you than with him. No offense", he quickly added.

Ethan nodded. "None taken."

After all, it was kind of true. It was to the point that the Kyle and Ethan hung out so much time that a lot of people were starting to think they were together. As in _together_ together.

Ethan didn't really mind, as much as Kat liked to tease him about it. He had never been one of those overly macho guys and people could think what they wanted. Like tonight. It was Saturday, traditional date night and here he was out with Kyle.

"But what about you?" Kyle prodded, focusing the attention back on his friend. "We're in a bar. There are lots of single attractive women. When are you going to get back out there?"

Ethan sized up the eligible women in the bar. Maybe Kyle was right. It was time. "Right now", he said rising from his chair. "Ethan Haas rejoins the dating world right now!" he emphatically announced. Maybe a little too emphatically considering that people were now staring.

"That's the spirit." Kyle agreed as Ethan headed off in the direction of a nearby table. He waited a beat. "And they think I'm the gay one?" Kyle chuckled under his breath.

Ethan had approached a pretty brunette sitting alone at a table and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman looked around and then back at Ethan, sizing him up. "Sure. Malibu Bay Breeze."

Ethan smiled. This wasn't so hard, was it? He could definitely do this. "I'm Ethan. You are?"

"Lisa. It's nice to meet you", she said coyly. "Want to sit?"

-------------------------------------

Kat had taken Lina's advice. Sort of. No way in hell was she calling Ethan. She would not break first and as far as she was concerned, he owed her an apology.

But she did decide to call someone and get out a bit. So here she was, out with Duncan.

It wasn't like _that_. Their naked encounter, as she liked to refer to it, really was a one time thing but that didn't mean they couldn't hang out on occasion. They had exchanged numbers at the engagement dinner and since neither was doing anything that night they decided to hit up the bar and have a few rounds.

Except Kat now wished she had picked a different bar. She and Ethan had randomly come across this place one night after she had dragged him unwillingly to a photography exhibit nearby. It was a trade off as she had to buy his drinks for the rest of the night and then had to listen to him perform bad karaoke until three in the morning.

She didn't want to think about him. Yet another thing Lina was right about. God, it was frustrating how she did that. The Benjamin stuff was getting easier, but what was driving her out of her mind was not being able to call Ethan. If anything, it was getting worse by the day. Something would happen with work or she'd watch something on television and her first reaction would be to pick up the phone and start dialing. Then she'd remember what that jackass said to her and that was that.

Though she'd never admit this to anyone, it was starting to scare her just how much it bothered her. It was starting to scare her just how much she felt like she needed him. It was starting to scare her just how much a part of her life he obviously was, that cutting him out had this big an effect on everything. It was starting to scare her that maybe, just maybe, this was more than a normal best friend thing.

_Ugh._ Then again, when had she ever been normal? When had they ever been normal? There hadn't been a normal thing about their relationship since the day they met.

Duncan snapped a finger in front of her face. "Earth to Kat. What do you want?" He was standing at the bar, where the bartender was waiting for her to order.

"Oh, um, pint of Yuengling's cool", she said quickly scanning the beers on tap.

"Make that two", Duncan told the bartender before fishing a twenty out of his pocket and handing it over.

"Thanks", Kat said as Duncan handed her a full pint glass. "I got next."

Duncan raised his glass. "To the future…and junk", he said clinking Kat's glass before taking a long drink of his beer.

"The future", she agreed halfheartedly as she drank from her own glass. "Awesome."

He put down his glass and stared at her. "Not doing so good?"

Kat waved it off. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about that skinny famous violinist guy?" Duncan guessed.

She shook her head no.

"Ah, Ethan", he said knowingly. "You and Haas still going at it?"

Ignoring the question, she put him on the spot instead. "Dude, what about you? You and Nicole, the love of your life, still on the outs?" She figured that should get him off her back.

"What do you know about me and Nicole?" Duncan asked looking suspicious. "What did Rich tell you? That guy really is so not good with secrets. I'm going to kill him!"

"Relax. It wasn't Red. I figured it out myself. What you told me that night. The house. The fact that Nicole looked like she wanted to punch my lights out every time I talked to you at dinner last week", she laughed. "That was kinda the clincher."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I've moved on", Duncan announced proudly. "She's determined to stay with Yonk and I'm free and clear to meet tons of babes. No strings attached." He pointed across the bar at a blonde who was flaunting her obviously surgically enhanced assets in his direction. "Just like that." He glanced at Kat and back at the blonde. "Do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead", she insisted. "Go get laid. Knock yourself out." Kat didn't really believe Duncan was over Nicole by a long shot, but if he wanted to try and prove it by sleeping with every bimbo in the city, that was his call. Unlike a certain someone, who was she to judge?

-----------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Ethan rejoined Kyle at their table. "Struck out buddy?" he asked.

Ethan sat looking glum. "Just the opposite. But she was so desperate--and clingy", he complained. "Kind of dumb too. If I wanted dumb I would have stayed with Palmer. At least she was gorgeous."

Kyle shook his head appraisingly. "Hmm. Anything else wrong with her?"

"Lisa? Her laugh was annoying too. Who would want to listen to _that_ all the time?" he insisted. "She sounded like Janice on _Friends_."

"Right, but did you notice anything else strange about the woman?" obviously amused by his friend's lack of objectivity about the situation.

Ethan looked perplexed as he sat back down. "No. Like what?"

"Like her appearance? There are like thirty odd women in this bar and look at the one you chose to hit on."

Ethan looked at Lisa, who was now flirting with another guy, and then looked back to Kyle. "I don't get it."

"Let's see. Brown hair. Kind of shaggy. Bangs. Pale skin. Big blue eyes. Pouty mouth. "

Ethan looked blankly at Kyle.

"Still nothing? " Kyle rolled his eyes. " Let me try this again. Skinny, tight pants, fitted leather jacket, boots. Ring a bell? Anything?"

At Ethan's still blank look, Kyle figured he'd have to spell it out. "Of all the women here, you went to hit on the one who looks like she could pass for Kat's twin."

Ethan raised his eyebrow, while this sank in. "But Kat _does_ have a twin", he said simply.

Kyle glared at him. "You know what I mean Haas. Why didn't you go hit on those red heads in the corner over there? I'll tell you why. Because you are hung up on Kat. You want Kat. So just call her and apologize already and tell her the truth."

"Why should I have to apologize?" Ethan said stubbornly.

"Oh, God. I'm one of your closest friends, right?" Kyle asked.

"Of course", Ethan agreed.

"Then it's my duty to tell you when you are being an idiot." He paused. "You're being an idiot", he said matter of factly as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Ethan shot Kyle a wounded look. "How can you take _her_ side?"

Leaning back in his chair, Kyle folded his arms behind his head. "Because I'm not five? Look, you got mad at her for sleeping with Duncan. So what? Like you've never had one night stands before. She was hurt. It happens. It's not like she knew how you felt or knew you were waiting for her. It's not like she was trying to screw you over. Don't you think you at least owe her the truth as to why you're really mad at her?"

Ethan casually thought this over. "You _might_ have a valid point. But you know how it is when we're around each other. Tempers flare and we both wind up saying stupid crap we don't mean."

"So be the bigger person", Kyle advised as he noticed something across the room and smiled. "And look at that, fate is in your corner too."

"What?" Confusion once again overtook Ethan's boyish features, but it soon cleared up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Listen buddy. You have two seconds to get your hands off my ass unless you want to have to start breathing out of yours!" a disgruntled Kat sneered, fist raised at what appeared to be a rather drunk overzealous suitor, who was now quickly running in the other direction.

"Ah", Kyle sighed. "There she is now. Little Miss Sunshine. Spreading joy and cheer everywhere she goes."


	6. Chapter 6

The Class Gets Confused

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. There will be one more chapter after this. Seven in total.

Chapter Six:

"I'm going over there", Kyle announced as he picked up his glass of wine and started to head over to Kat.

Ethan tried to unsuccessfully grab him. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Have a heart. She's all alone." Kyle said sympathetically. "Are you just going to stand there and let her look pathetic?"

"Possibly", Ethan nodded.

Kyle brushed him off. "Whatever. Be a baby. I'm going to say hi."

"Fine." Ethan reluctantly followed. "But I'm not promising anything."

Kat finished her beer and fished her keys out of her purse. It was a good thing they had taken her car, because she was about to bolt before any other drunken slobs had a chance to start groping her. Duncan surely wouldn't care as he currently had his tongue shoved down the throat of that same blonde bimbo.

She was just about to move when she saw them. _Oh crap. _She could run, but it was too late. Kyle was already waving at her. That was fine. She could do this. She wouldn't let Ethan see her sweat. Two could play this game.

"Hey Kat", Kyle called out. "What are you doing here?" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Kyle", she said smiling at him. "Jackass", she said nodding in Ethan's direction. "Not much. Came for a few drinks with Duncan. But I was about to get out of here. Busy day tomorrow."

"Did you hear that Kyle?" Ethan said in a sing song voice. "Kat is here with Duncan. How cozy. We should probably leave the lovebirds alone."

Kyle ignored him. "Where is he?"

Kat gave Ethan a dirty look and then gestured to the general vicinity of where Duncan was getting it on with the general female population.

"He's, uh, friendly", Kyle noted with amusement. "Anyway, I've been meaning to call you back but Aaron was leaving town again for a few weeks so we were trying to spend as much time together as possible. It's been kind of crazy. I'm sorry."

"It's fine", she shrugged. "I get it. I do. I really have to go", Kat said pretending to be in a rush. As if she had some pressing engagement at 11:00pm on Saturday night.

"Well, okay then" Kyle relented. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can plan something."

"Awesome", she said backing away slowly. "That sounds awesome. See you."

When she was gone Kyle smacked Ethan in the chest. "Do you really have to be such a baby?"

"She started it!" Ethan defended. Kyle looked at him and walked away. "God, Kyle's right. _I'm such a baby_."

-------------------------

After Kyle pulled away from dropping Ethan off, he reached for his cell phone and checked the address book. He wasn't even sure he had Lina's number. He didn't. But thinking back he did have Richie's. From when Richie crashed into the convenience store and he was getting the number for Holly. Ah, fun times. Kyle wasn't sure why he had saved it, but now he was glad that he had.

He found the number and quickly hit the green button. He wouldn't normally interfere, but this was starting to get annoying.

Richie and Lina lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other, thoroughly happy after their romantic night together. There had been candles and champagne and strawberries and the movie _Click_. For some reason Richie really got turned on by that magic remote.

They weren't quite asleep yet, but were well on their way, when Richie's cell rang from the night table.

He groaned and turned back over, taking Lina with him.

Lina was a little more alert. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"I'm sure it's not important", he assured his fiancee. The only people who ever call me are you, Duncan and Nicole and you're right here."

Lina sat up. "Richie Velch. What if it is Duncan or Nicole? What if they are in trouble and need our help? What if something happened with Yonk? Or what if it's my sister? What if she is in trouble? Could you ever forgive yourself if something happened all because you couldn't be bothered to check your phone?

Richie groaned again. He was not going to win this one so he reached for the phone. "Why would Kat call me? And if she were in trouble wouldn't your wonder twin powers activate or something?" He glanced at the screen and saw an unfamiliar number.

"We're twins. Not superheroes sweetheart. It doesn't quite work like that."

"Hello?" Richie answered.

He held it out for Lina. "Honeybunches, it's for you", he said before falling back into a light slumber.

On the other end, Kyle quickly apologized when he got Lina on the phone. "I know it's late, but I didn't have your number and I needed your help."

"Is something wrong?" she immediately panicked.

"Oh God no", Kyle supplied. "It's not an emergency. It's more like Ethan is driving me _crazy_ and I thought you might have an idea what to do about…

Lina nodded knowingly. "Getting him and my sister to stop acting like five year olds."

"I was thinking more like three year olds, but you get the idea. Damn if they are not the two most stubborn people I have ever met."

"Oh, I know", Lina agreed. "Kat is driving me up the wall too. At least when they were friends they could focus that energy on driving each other crazy instead of us."

"Exactly", Kyle agreed. "I love them both, but I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. Can't we just lock them in a room together?"

"Don't worry", Lina assured. "I have a plan. I'll take care of it in the morning."

Kyle blew a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Yeah, but all I can do is set the wheels in motion. Beyond that it's still up to them. I can't make them talk it out, but I sure can try."


	7. Chapter 7

The Class Gets Confused

A/N—This was going to be the end, but it was getting too long so I decided to split it up into two parts. On another note, I'm not sure I could write a whole Richie/Lina story, but I have to say they are a lot of fun to write. Especially Richie. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words.

Chapter 7:

Kat groaned and turned over in bed as loud noises started to invade her dream. There was a banging and what sounded like yelling. And screaming, there was definitely screaming. Somebody was screaming her name.

"KAT, are you okay!? Are you in pain!? Did you break something? Can you open the door!? Do you need an ambulance!?"

"Urgghhhhh", was the only intelligible sound to exit Kat's mouth as she pulled the covers up tighter around her and buried her head under her pillow. Why was her dream so loud? Were they always this loud?

"Kat, answer me!! I've got the super. He can let me in. Just don't panic! Whatever you do don't panic!"

The banging got louder and there were sounds of other voices joining the mix.

"Go away mom", Kat groaned, her legs all bunched up in the sheets. "Way too early. No more penguins", she insisted eyes still closed. "Don't let them eat me."

"C'mon please Kat! It's Ethan! Answer me! If you don't answer in ten seconds the super here is going to let me in."

It wasn't until she heard the sound of a key entering the lock that her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

"What the hell?" she swore, as she realized that the banging and yelling was not part of a particularly horrid dream. Whatever it was was outside her door.

Kat stumbled out of bed and ran to the door, just in time for it to swing open. On the other side she was greeted with the sight of Ethan, the super and a few nosy neighbors. They were all staring at her.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing breaking into my apartment!?" she screamed. "You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!"

The disgruntled super looked at Ethan and then back to Kat. "You told me there was an emergency kid. This don't look like no emergency. I don't have time for such games."

Ethan flashed a sheepish but confused grin. "I am so sorry. I was…"

Kat cut him off. "I repeat, what the hell are you doing breaking into my apartment at 7:30 on a Sunday morning!? Are you insane? Wait, what am I saying? You are obviously out of your ever loving mind!"

"Look lady", the super addressed her. "Just whatever you do, don't sue. Kay", he said as he took his key ring and walked away, muttering something under his breath about kids today.

Kat just continued to stare, waiting for an answer, as Ethan stared back, also trying to process just what the hell was going on. They were holding each other's gaze, but neither was speaking.

The few neighbors that had come out in the hall to see what all the fuss was about had gone back to their apartments disappointed that the show had been a wash. There would be no ambulances or drug busts here.

"I'm waiting", Kat announced her arms folded over her chest.

Ethan opened his mouth and then closed it again. Visually, he could see that Kat was fine. There was no emergency. But what about the phone call?

"I don't know. I swear! Your sister called me a half hour ago and told me that there had been some emergency. That you had fallen, and that you couldn't… get…up. Or something like that", Ethan said, now realizing as he said it out loud how utterly stupid it sounded.

For the first time since she had woken up, a smirk crossed Kat's features. "_Lina_ called you and told you I'd fallen and couldn't get up? And you fell for that? How lame _are_ you? No, don't answer that. Did she tell you I broke my hip too?"

"I guess I didn't think. All I heard was the word emergency and I rushed over here", he said. "But I don't get it. Why would your sister of all people lie?"

For the first time Kat took a good look at Ethan and what he was wearing. It was an interesting ensemble to say the least--and in a different situation, totally mock worthy. Swim trucks, an undershirt, socks and sandals. And it was obvious he hadn't brushed his hair as a big clump was standing on end. He looked like, well, a guy that had rushed out of his apartment at a moment's notice.

Kat took pity on him and gestured him into the apartment before closing the door. "Wow. Lina. My own flesh and blood. I am _so _going to kill her! This can only be explained as my sister's feeble attempt at getting us to make-up. God, she is so bad at this. Was this the best she could do? What did she think was going to happen!? That I'd be all impressed that you rushed over to be my knight in shining armor", she ranted.

"I have no idea", Ethan fumed. "But you might have to wait your turn. She nearly gave me a coronary."

It was now his turn to size up Kat. She was in her normal sleep attire. A tank top, shorts and no bra. Amazing how even scared out of his wits he could size up in two seconds whether or not a woman was wearing a bra.

"Dude, you can stop staring at my chest now", Kat deadpanned, but there was also a flicker of amusement playing in her eyes. "Are knights in shining armor also supposed to be pervs?" she laughed tiredly as she wandered over to the kitchen and checked the coffee pot. It was empty.

She relented. "Look. It's early. I'm up. You're up. You might as well stay for coffee. I'm making it anyway", she offered trying to sound nonchalant. "I can't promise breakfast though unless you're a fan of baking soda and moldy cheese."

"Okay", he said simply as he made his way over to where she was and started expertly maneuvering around her kitchen. "I'll start a new pot."

"If you've got that then I'm just gonna go brush my teeth and pee and stuff." She paused as if she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. "Then we can start plotting my sister's demise."

--------------------------

Five minutes later Kat emerged from the bathroom to find coffee brewing and Ethan settled comfortably on her couch flipping channels. He flipped the television off when he saw her coming.

Ethan shifted a bit uncomfortably as now that he was here and they appeared to be on speaking terms, he didn't know what to say. If anything he was scared to say much as not to set off the delicate balance.

He watched Kat grab a blanket absently from her bed before shuffling over to the couch and curling into the other end. She had her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and wore no make-up. If he weren't so nervous, he would have found the whole look rather adorable.

About five minutes of silence passed, the only noise being the percolating background noise of the coffee maker.

"So…", she finally trailed off. "You just going to continue to sit there like nothing happened?"

"Pretty much", he nodded. "Unless you got a better idea."

She nodded her head as well. Hearing the coffee pot turn off, Kat got up and filled two mugs. "It's just that a few weeks ago you didn't seem to have a shortage of things to say", she said, some bitterness apparent in her voice.

Kat left her coffee black, but absently poured milk and three sugars into the other.

"About that", Ethan started as Kat handed him his coffee, "I don't know what to say other than I was out of line."

Kat raised her eyebrow as she blew on her own steaming hot cup of coffee. "Oh?"

Ethan braced himself and put down his mug. "What I'm about to say, just hear me out. Okay? You can't interrupt", he wrung his hands nervously.

She couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched him curiously. She nodded her head again.

"Remember a few weeks ago after you broke up with Benjamin, you came home and I was waiting for you?" Ethan asked.

She just gave him a look and he continued. "So you remember. Okay", he paused taking a deep breath. "What you don't know is I didn't tell you everything. I was here waiting with that damn stupid flower that Kyle gave me because I wanted to tellyouthatIthinkImightkindofsortofpossiblyhavefeelingsforyou." There he had said it, but now he had to wait for a reaction.

Kat's mouth ran agape as her half filled coffee mug slipped through her hands and broke as it hit the wood floor. She jumped out of the way as the scalding hot liquid just missed hitting her legs. "Damn it!" she said, reaching down to try and mop up pools of wasted coffee.

Ethan knelt beside her carefully reaching for the bits of broken china. "Is that your only reaction?" he half joked when in reality his heart felt like it was about to explode through his chest. God, he hated this part.

She stopped, sat down again and put her head in her hands. Damn Lina! Why did she always have to be right? She could already see the smug smile forming on her sister's face.

Kat pinched herself. Then she reached over and pinched Ethan. "Ow!" he yelped.

Nope, it was not a dream. This was definitely not a dream. This was real. Very real. And Ethan was waiting for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

The Class Gets Confused

A/N—This one is really the end. I swear. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not big on cheesy romance and I can't see either Kat or Ethan being much into that, so I'm trying to avoid it. Not sure if I've been at all successful. If the show had really gone on, in reality I wouldn't want these two to be together until at least the end of the second season.

Also sorry to Nicole fans, but there didn't really seem to be a logical reason for her to be in this story.

Chapter 8:

While Ethan waited for what seemed like an eternity, but what in actuality was probably more like thirty seconds, he gingerly placed the pieces of the broken mug into the trash.

Finally Kat was ready to speak. "So you're telling me that you acted like a jackass about Duncan because you were jealous? Not because you thought I was some two bit dirty whore."

Ethan hemmed and hawed for a bit. "Something like that", he reasoned.

"You do know I had no clue, right? I mean, I'm kind of still in shock here. You like women like Joanne and that Sue woman. All perky and happy and bubbly and upbeat. That's _not_ me. Are you sure you're not like confused or something? Did you hit your head recently?"

Ethan continued to clean the floor, in an effort to keep himself busy. "Understatement of the year, but yes, I'm sure and no, I didn't hit my head."

Kat brought her feet up to sit Indian style on the couch. "So now what happens? You and me? Do we actually _try_ this?"

He stopped and sat next to her, pulling her closest arm into his lap. "That's up to you. You haven't told me what _you_ think yet. But I'm taking it as a good sign that you haven't run screaming from the room."

Kat tensed slightly at Ethan's touch, but didn't pull away. Instead she scoffed. "You're asking me to talk about my feelings? Dude, you know how much I totally suck at this. You've seen me in action."

He ran his fingers down to her hand and left his hand there, draped casually over hers. "I'm obviously not all that great at it either if the last few weeks are any indication."

She stared down at the couch as she used her free hand to pick at the fabric, trying to will herself to say the words. "The truth? The truth is I missed you. I missed you a lot. And on the one hand I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship right now. The Benjamin stuff is still so fresh, you know?"

"I missed you too", Ethan said as he took his free hand and used it turn her face gently towards him, so she had no choice but to look at him. "But on the other?"

Oh God. She could not look into his puppy dog face. He was like an overeager puppy waiting for his owner to take him for a walk, though she had to admit he could also be a really cute overeager puppy at times. God, when did she start thinking he was cute?

Kat took a deep breath, trying to ignore his hand that was quickly heating the skin on her face. "I can't definitely say I have feelings for you." She could see Ethan's face start to fall, so she quickly continued. "But I can't exactly say I don't either."

He considered. "Not exactly a declaration of love, but for now I'll take it." He knew from her, it was a lot.

"You know, you still haven't apologized for what you said yet. You're lucky I let your ass in here in the first place", Kat said. She meant it to come off as serious, but yet she couldn't keep the smirk off her features.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for calling you a disappointment. You aren't a disappointment. Just completely insane. Better?"

"A little", she relented. "And I'm sorry for calling you a misogynistic hypocritical asshole."

"You never called me that", he stated his thumb continuing to trace the skin on the side of her face, coming into close contact with the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe not to your face. But I thought it. I thought it a lot", Kat said shivering. She tentatively placed her hand on Ethan's thigh, in part to keep herself steady.

It was as if there had always been an undercurrent of flirting to their relationship and their merciless teasing and bickering, that much they had both known on some subconscious level. As seemingly did everyone who knew them. But now it was blatant. There was no hiding it. They _were _flirting. It was right out there in the open, which for them was new.

Ethan moved closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart. He silently decided that her deep soulful eyes would be the death of him yet. He didn't think he would ever be able to say no to them, though he wasn't about to tell her that. "Hey, _I_ was the one trying to save _your_ butt today and don't you forget it."

"Right. My protector", she mocked as she rolled her eyes. "You know I can still kick your ass", she said matter of factly, trying to ignore the feel of his warm breath on her face. No matter what they were or what they became, she was still not prepared to let him win.

"Uh, hello? Superman?" he reminded her. "Or do you not remember your two hour headlock?"

Kat stopped the flirtatious teasing for a moment, her voice low. "Seriously, is this weird?" she asked, indicating the two of them. "We're so different and what if we ruin the friend thing? Do we want to risk it?"

There was no denying that the temperature level of the room was quickly rising and that any second physical contact would be unavoidable. Ethan considered. "We take it slow. And if it's weird, then we go back to being just friends, or maybe friends with benefits", he suggested wiggling his eyebrows as he drew circles on the inside of her arm. "I think we can handle it."

Again she scoffed. "That's what you think buddy. You know my relationship issues. You've been duly warned."

"I know how difficult this is for you. This is us. There's no way we're not going to fight like crazy. But I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm not Benjamin", he said before leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips. At that precise moment, he needed to know what they tasted like.

They pulled apart, albeit only slightly. "That is definitely a good thing", Kat added her voice deeper than normal, desire for more evident in her eyes.

This time it was Kat who leaned in to kiss him, but the contact was longer and far more intimate as lips moved over lips. Ethan's hands quickly became entangled in her hair and Kat wrapped her own arms tightly around his neck as the kiss intensified.

She found herself needing to hold onto something if for no other reason then to keep herself from melting into a pool of liquid, as it didn't take longer than a few seconds to realize that despite what the outer package might imply, Ethan Haas was one hell of a kisser.

And she found herself quickly wondering if he was this good a kisser, just what else he might be good at, not to mention what kind of morons Joanne and Palmer had to be to give that up.

Ethan adjusted their position so they were soon laying where they had just sat, Ethan on top of Kat, neither particularly willing to stop the proceedings to come up for air. Finally it became necessity, their chests rising and falling in rapid succession.

"You know your sister and Kyle are going to be impossible to live with now, right?" Ethan murmured as he found and placed a series of travelling kisses down her neck.

"Mmm hmm", Kat agreed in utter contentment. "And you know I'm totally going to find a way to mess this up somehow, right?"

"I know", he answered between kisses. "I'll take my chances."

"Hey", Kat said grabbing onto his arms to force him to stop long enough to look at her. "When you said we should go slowly, that doesn't mean we can't have sex, right?" a slightly devilish look crossing her face.

"Am I turning you on Warbler?" Ethan asked grinning deliciously from ear to ear in a way that sent shivers through her belly. _That_ was most definitely the guy who had left those dirty notes for Joanne. _This_ was most definitely a guy that knew how to give a woman very happy Wednesdays.

She shrugged. "We're going to have to talk about the socks and sandals thing, but the bathing suit is kind of hot, in an incredibly dorky way", she teased as she recaptured his lips successfully, their bodies having already found that they fit pretty well together.

He definitely could get used to this, filing away for future reference the way she looked laying beneath him. "No, no. Sex is a very good thing. Good for the heart. Very healthy. I foresee a lot of it in our near future.

"Good", she breathed with what little breath she had left. "In that case, I think we should go back to bed. I got up very early this morning due to some jerk breaking into my apartment."

He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, stopping to pull his own undershirt over his head. "I'm thinking the jerk should probably be punished", he said jumping on top of her. "Severely."

She laughed. Oh, this was going to be a very happy Sunday indeed.


End file.
